


Lost

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [39]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the A to Z Challenge at LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/lost.jpg.html)


	2. Lost ver2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 39.
> 
> I remade the old one.

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/lost-1.jpg.html)

click for full size


End file.
